winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 415/Cinélume Script
Magic Lessons Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx helped Roxy accept her new power as a fairy. Meanwhile, the people of Gardenia have grown to love their famous winged girls. But it's a difficult time for Musa and Riven. Is it really over between them? Scene: TV Game Show *A man is sitting on a chair and is asked a question.* Man #1: Hm. Hm. Yes, I'm sure! The Winx with the power of nature is Musa! Host #1: No, the correct answer was Flora! Man #1: OHH! *The man starts to cry.* Host #1: How could you not be familiar with the Winx? Scene: Gossip Show *A TV screen is seen behind the female host, showing pictures of Stella and a famous football player.* Host #2: The two superstars were seen hanging out at the same luxury shopping mall. Could it be love, huh? He is Joe Halenback, football's biggest star this year. *giggles* And she, is Stella, the most stylish and flashy of the Winx. Scene: News Channel Reporter: Here are the images taken by an amateur film maker. *A video is shown of Layla saving a young boy from an incoming car.* Scene: Children's TV Show *A female host is with two girls dressed like Bloom and Stella.* Host #3: It looks like everyone really loves the Winx! Grown-ups and kids! *The two girls laugh excitably.* Scene: Electronics Store *Two civilians are outside, watching the Winx on televisions in the window display.* Man #2: They're really getting popular! All these shows talk about are the Winx! *Duman is suddenly next to them. He places his hand on the window and his hands glow purple. He laughs. The two people turn to look at him, appalled at what he is doing.* Man #2: Huh? Lady #1: What's he doing? *The woman screams as she sees the glass starting to crack. The man grabs her and crotches down.* Man #2: Get down! *The glass finally shatter and Duman disappears. The owner of the shop steps.* Shop Owner: What the?! Who broke my window?! Man #2: That guy! Hey! Where did he go?? He was just here! Scene: Alley *Duman steps quietly into the alley. He stands atop of the lid leading to the sewers and checks for bystanders.* Duman: Hmm... *He changes his form into a goop like substances and phases through the lid's porous spaces.* Scene: Sewers *Duman completely phases through the lid, reforms to his human shape and walks to where his members are.* Ogron: Welcome Duman. How did your prowl go? Duman: I've got terrible news, Ogron. Ogron: I'm listening. Duman: The Winx are becoming more popular... People love them, they feel protected by them! Everyday there's a new girl who believes in them. *Ogron growls.* Ogron: That's makes the fairies' power on Earth even stronger! Gantlos: At this rate, Roxy won't be the only fairy on the planet! Anagan: And our power will be more limited until we run out of it for good! *Ogron suddenly thinks of an idea and lets out a lowly evil snicker.* Duman: You find this funny? Ogron: It's just an idea but what if people started hating fairies? Anagan: Ooh! *Gantlos and Anagan join in the evil snickering.* Scene: Love & Pet *Stella is walking from the outside towards the entrance to her to shop yawning.* Stella: Thanks to work, I found there's something more tiring than straightening your hair! *Elina notices Stella walking pass the line.* Elina: What's she doing? Didn't she see the line? Girl #1: *whispers to her* Is she cutting in? *Stella approches the entrance but a girl stops her.* Girl #2: Ahem. Miss. Stella: Yes? Girl #2: They're not letting us in yet and there's a line! I've been waiting all morning to have my puppy toilet-trained. Girl #1: Aren't you Stella? Girl #3: It's true! It's her, it's one of the Winx! Stella: Oh! I-um... *The people in the line start to get excited.* Stella: Oh, no! You must have me confused with someone else! *Stella hurriedly opens the entrance and quickly step inside to avoid them.* Stella: A-a-and I really have to get to work! Byyyee! *Stella yawns and is shocked to see that it is also busy in the shop as well.* Stella: Huh? *The Winx are hard at work, as Stella continues to walk towards her station yawning. Tecna clicks on her keyboard.* Tecna: There! *Chicko falls off Tecna's hat but Tecna catches her. Stella approaches Bloom at her station.* Stella: Geez, there are more people inside than out! Bloom: I know, we had to close the door so we could deal with fewer clients at a time. What's with you? Your watch broken? Stella: *exhausted* Sorry I'm late but this is a nightmare! I hope I'll wake up in my comfy bed on Solaria, surrounded by people who take care of things for me! *Bloom turns back to her customers.* Bloom: Hmm. So here are the treatments to keep your pets fur extra soft and they're all on sale this week! *Bloom turns her head back to Stella.* Bloom: Better get to work Stella. Everything's okay right? Stella: *sarcastically and yawning* Wonderful, Bloom. *Stella walks off. Layla is busy training the fairy pets.* Layla: Okay! Let's pick it up from where we left off! Let's review this morning's choreography! *The three pets dance. Stella stands in front of Layla's training area. Layla giggles.* Layla: See how good they are? Stella: Ungha. *sarcastically* Really thrilling. *Flora is treating two sick fairy pets. She rests them on separate comfy beds and pulls out a thermometer.* Flora: There! *She puts the thermometer into one of the pet's mouth to take its temperature.* Flora: Here you go! *She goes back to the counter and mix up some herbs into medicine for the other pet.* Flora: Now, we'll just mix this up good! This herb brew will make the flu go away quickly. *She feeds it to the pet, gently pets it and it goes to sleep.* Stella: *loudly* Morning Flora! Flora: Shh... *Tecna is showing some clients to download their own fairy pets.* Tecna: All you have to do is click the browser you'll find on the home page of the Winx website... And... there you go! *Musa is teaching fairy pets to play a wind instrument.* Musa: And to think I believed Jason felt something for me. I feel really stupid now... My voice was all he really cared about, my voice... And nothing else... *She looks over at the pets.* Musa: Huh? *The pets look at her with worried expression.* Musa: Oh you sweet things! You're worried about me! *She happily giggles and hugs them. Stella has yawned probably a hundred times already and finally reaches her station. She gasps.* Stella: Huh?! *She notices the long line and two more people joining it. A child then approaches her and holds his fairy pet.* Child: There you go buddy! She'll take you now! Stella: Huh?? *Stella dramatically puts her arm over her forehead.* Stella: *exhaustively* Help... *Stella quickly marches out of the shop.* Stella: Wow, doesn't look like any of these people are going to leave! *to the line of people* The shop will open again soon everyone! Brandon: Stella! Stella: Huh? *Stella stretches her arms up high. She gasps.* Stella: Brandon! *They hug. Stella then pushes him away.* Stella: *teasingly* What brings you here? Elina and Girl #1: Huh? Brandon: Come on, honey, what's goin' on? Stella: I dunno. Going on with what? Brandon: Let's see... You aren't still jealous of Mitzi? Stella: Mitzi? Ugh! Yeah right, that awful dresser? I don't see why I should be jealous! Elina: When a girl is jealous, there's usually a pretty good reason! Stella: What? They were kissing! Lady #2: Shame on you! Brandon: But I can explain! *Stella laughs and hugs him.* Stella: Mmm. I'm just teasing you! Brandon: But... *Stella keeps laughing. Elina's pet start laughing as well.* Elina: What? *The other girl just shrugs.* Scene: Sidewalk *Mitzi and her two friends, Darma and Sally, are walking down the street to Love & Pet.* Mitzi: I can't wait to have a few words with Stella. What's up with that airhead? Darma: She's just jealous! Mitzi: She won't be the one who decides who Brandon dates! Sally: Right! He isn't her property! Mitzi: If she really wants him, Sally, she'll have to fight for him... And you know I always get what I want. *They approach the shop.* Scene: Love & Pet *The three notice the long line and get annoyed. Darma crosses her arms.* Darma: Geez, this is like a two-hour wait! *Across the other side of the line, the three do not notice that Stella and Brandon are on the other side walking away.* Mitzi: Wait? You know I don't like to wait. *The three approach the front of line, cutting everyone.* Mitzi: *yelling* Out of my way, I'm not here for some dumb pets! *The three shove past everyone.* Darma: Excuse me! Sally: Coming through! *They enter the store looking smug.* Sally: Looks like their shop is doing quite well. Mitzi: Bull. People are only curious about novelty, it won't last! Bloom. Bloom: Sorry, Mitzi, but the shop is closed at the moment. Mitzi: We're not clients. Bloom: All the more so, then. Mitzi: A little nervous, are we? I'm not looking for you, I'm looking for Stella. Is it possible she's still sleeping? Stella: Someone looking for me? *Stella and Brandon, while embracing each other, walk into the shop. Mitzi appears shocked while Darma and Sally glare at the couple. Stella turns towards the three girls.* Stella: Hi! Are you looking for a pet, too? Mitzi: Actually, I-I wanna speak to you! Brandon: Heya Mitzi! Stella: Would you mind doing it some other time? We have to see my pet. Mitzi: *infuriated* I don't mind at all. *The three girls angrily stomp their way out of the store.* Scene: Sewers *The Wizards of the Black Circle are watching Mitzi and her friends.* Ogron: We've got a plan and we just may have an ally to help us! Duman: I think I know who you mean Ogron. Ogron: What better allies than those with the same goals? Scene: Alley *Mitzi and her friends were unconsciously lead into an alley. They freeze and try to grasp the situation.* Mitzi: Huh?! *The alley becomes gloomy and dark.* Darma: What's going on? It was like sunny a minute ago! Mitzi: I don't like this street, Darma! And h-how did we get here?! *They turn around.* Mitzi: Huh?? What's going on?! *The darkness coalescence into a black hole, and out steps Duman, Ogron and Gantlos. The three girls huddle together in fear.* Mitzi: Who are you?! If you're trying to scare us, you're doing a pretty good job of it! *Ogron approaches them.* Ogron: You dislike those Winx girls, don't you? Mitzi: ...More than anything else. Ogron: *satisfied* Good! Follow us... *The wizards step into the black hole that had manifested again. Mitzi and her friends watch, intrigued and shocked.* Mitzi: Huh? W-wow! *Mitzi eagerly follows the wizards while Darma and Sally hesitates for moment then follows suit.* Scene: Love & Pet *Inside, the pets and the Winx are completely exhausted from a busy work day. Some of them sit down and rest. While Layla walks over to the entrance.* Tecna: Wow, what a day! Stella: Warn me the next time there's gonna be so much work! I'll leave you a farewell card and you'll never see me again! *Bloom exhales exhaustively.* Bloom: Well, at least business is going well, I'd say! Stella: Yeah for my masseur. Phew. *Stella tiredly rubs her neck. At the entrance, Layla changes the sign to "closed" as Roxy runs up to the entrance.* Layla: Roxy! *Roxy giggles and the sliding doors open for her. Roxy enters the store.* Roxy: *brightly* It's a beautiful day, girls, you're not gonna spend it all day locked in here, are you? How about we take a nice stroll to the park, huh? Come on! Who's up for it? *Layla ponders about it. The pets see Roxy and are eager to go.* Roxy: That's it! Come on, it'll be great! Flora: Spending an afternoon surrounded by nature would do us some good! Layla: Uh... well... There's just one thing: last one out of the shop tidies up! *The girls laugh and start racing out of the store.* Scene: Sewers *Mitzi, Darma and Sally tread careful in the sewers, taking in the sights.* Mitzi: *sarcastically.* Nice place you got here. Who furnished it? Gantlos: At first, our head quarters were in a warehouse in the suburbs but the city's undergrounds are turning out to be a lot more useful. Mitzi: Useful for what?? *Darma whispers to her friends.* Darma: Why did we come here? My mom always said not to take off with strangers. Sally: *whispers* Especially when those "strangers", appear out of a black hole and LIVE IN THE SEWERS!! Darma: I think mom's right. Sally: I think so too! Mitzi: Quiet! They're gonna say something! *The Wizards approach them. Anagan manifests a small black hole showing Mitzi, Darma and Sally the Winx and with a smirk on his face, he asks the girls.* Anagan: Do you wanna be like them? *Mitzi smiles.* Mitzi: *delighted* Sure. Ogron: Do you want to be MORE than them? *The girls accept thrillingly.* Darma: Yes! Mitzi: You bet! Sally: Oh, yeah! *The Wizards imbue their hands with magical energy.* Ogron: So be it! *The girls gasp a bit. The Wizards then transfer their magical energy onto the girls. Now, Mitzi, Darma and Sally are transformed into Dark Fairies powered by the Wizards negative energies.* Mitzi: *pleased* I'm not sure what's going on but I like it. Darma: *pleased* I feel so much stronger. Ogron: You'll have to learn how to use your new power but we'll help you with that! Scene: Frutti Music Bar *Sky is delivering drinks to a customer. Bloom playfully covers his eyes.* Bloom: Guess who? Sky: Uuh... Bloom? *They embrace each other.* Bloom: Hi honey! *The rest of the Winx arrive and find their significant other. Flora walks up to Helia and gives him a peck on the cheek.* Flora: How's my handsome Helia? *The hug each other and giggle. Stella, Layla, Roxy, Brandon and Nabu are at the bar.* Roxy: I've allowed them to stop by and say a quick hi before taking them off to the park! Nabu: To the park? Layla: Right! But now that I think about it I'd rather they stay here. *Layle gives peck on Nabu's cheek.* Nabu: Really? *Musa is leaning against a pole and looks around.* Musa: *thinking* Where are you Riven? I hope I haven't lost him for good. *On the upper level of the ship, Riven is serving drinks to the customers. He looks up at the full moon.* Riven: My sweet Musa, I hope we can talk soon... *Riven sighs.* Roxy: I think we should let the boys get back to work, right, Flora? *Roxy eagerly drags Flora out of Helia's arms.* Layla: Are you going to make us leave without having a drink first? Tecna: Wait! Looks like somebody's already taken care of that! *With a show of hands, Artu and the fairy pets made a huge mess in order to make a huge punch bowl of smoothies. Kiko, excited to see Artu goes over to greet him, though thinks twice about it when Artu licks him. Sky bends down, sees the mess.* Sky: *troubled* Oh no! *Bloom laughs. The Winx enjoy their time at the Frutti Music Bar, while Sky glares at Artu and he and Bloom clean up the mess the pets made.* Scene: Gardenia Park *The Winx, fairy pets, Artu and Kiko enjoy their time at the park. On the picnic tarp, the Winx and Roxy are gathered as the girls teach Roxy the basics of magic.* Bloom: The size of the object you're levitating isn't important. *Bloom looks up from the objects in front of them and sees a man reading a newspaper, aimlessly walking towards an open sewer hole. She levitates the lid and closes it, allowing the man to over it safely.* Bloom: What's important is how useful the object is and how positive your action will be. *Roxy looks up and sees an ice cream man having trouble pushing his ice cream cart up a hill. Roxy levitates the ice cream cart, making it easier for the ice cream man.* Flora: Excellent, Roxy! Scene: Parking Lot *The Wizards of the Black Circle are training Mitzi, Darma and Sally as well. The girls are learning levitation using a car but through the lack of experience the second the car is levitated is crashes back down.* Duman: You learn quick; that was very good. Scene: Gardenia Park *Flora and Roxy are in one part of the forest full of vegetation. Flora is mentoring Roxy on how magic can affect their surroundings.* Flora: Magic can bring you in contact with what surrounds you... You can use nature's energy. See? *Flora imbues her hands with her magic and spreads it across the flora in front of her, making them healthier.* Roxy: Yes! I think I get it! *Roxy tries it herself, and is able to connect herself with the surrounding birds, she giggles as she makes two pick up Kiko.* Scene: Parking Lot *Mitzi, Sally and Darma have improved on their levitation and easily keeps the cars in suspension. Mitzi turns to the Wizards and releases the car she was levitating to crash onto the ground.* Mitzi: I'm bored already, can we do something else? Darma: This is fun! No more parking problem! *Darma and Sally also release the cars they were levitating to crash onto the ground. Ogron scoffs at their improvements, and their plan is almost ready to begin.* Scene: Gardenia Park *Roxy is practicing her flying skills under Layla's mentor-ship. The other Winx serve as obstacles Roxy must avoid while flying at maximum speed.* Layla: Power isn't all there is to magic. What's important is to be in control of it, even when you're using it full-force! Scene: Warehouse *Outside, using old buildings and objects, Mitzi and her friends are undergoing their training in flying. They go through the obstacles but crash through a wall. Mitzi stands.* Mitzi: That's a marked improvement, wouldn't you say? Next time, maybe we should go over the walls? *The Wizards and Mitzi laugh.* Scene: Gardenia Park *The Winx are now relaxing on the picnic tarp, laughing and enjoying their time. They turn around.* Winx: Huh? *An explosion occurs and a scream is heard. The pets flee for safety as the Winx stand up.* Stella: Why do I get the feeling that our little rest time is over? *A shot is made a tree causing it collapse as two male civilians flee for safety.* Man #3: It's unbelievable! Run! No! Hurry, run! *The other male civilian scream hysterically.* Layla: What do you think it could be? *Cackling is heard as Bloom peers through a bush.* Bloom: Mitzi? *Mitzi and her friends attack innocent bystanders with their power. They at the destruction and fear they have caused.* Stella: That sure doesn't look like the Mitzi I know! Bloom: This is no joke, they're radiating extremely strong negative energy! Winx: Winx Believix! *The girls transform. Elsewhere, Mitzi sends another blast of negative energy at the park-goers; cornering them.* Mitzi: *taunting* Why are you running? You don't like magic all of a sudden?? *Mitzi, Darma and Sally stand triumphantly, showing off their power.* Man #4: *disbelief* I can't believe those are fairies too!! Man #5: Hey, look! The Winx are coming! *The Winx arrive as Mitzi and her friends turn around in shock. Mitzi and her friends face them, appearing high and mighty.* Mitzi: *mockingly* Well, hello there fairy friends. *A man runs across the two opposing sides to the a bush for safety. Other civilians are hiding behind a tree.* Lady #3: You hear that? They called them "friends", so they are fairies! Lady #4: Unbelievable! What are they doing?! Man #6: Go away fairies! We don't want you anymore! Man #5: We're not interested in your magic no more! Tecna: There's a negative energy coming from them, they're not fairies at all! Layla: *angry* That's enough! I've had it! *The Winx get ready to fight. Mitzi flies upward. She forms an energy sphere and shoots it at Stella.* Mitzi: Take that! *Stella creates a shield and Mitzi's energy sphere disintegrate.* Mitzi: Huh? *Stella forms her own energy sphere.* Stella: I knew you were jealous! *Stella shoots the energy sphere at Mitzi, sending her off towards the opposite direction. Darma aims her energy blasts at Bloom, who dodges and ends up hitting Sally instead. Stella flies up at Mitzi. Mitzi turns towards Darma and Sally and instructions them.* Mitzi: We're still low on experience against them! Hit the crowd, it's their weakness! *Darma and Sally head for the crowd, shattering objects and trees, even aiming at the park-goers to frighten them. They corner them and was about to shoot streams of magical energy at them until Flora and Tecna intervened.* Flora: Winter Rose! Tecna: Super Prism! *They create a dome around the park-goers, protecting them from Darma and Sally's blasts. Mitzi on the other hand, enjoys tormenting a man as she blasts him with spheres magical energy. She cackles and was about to strike again, when Bloom grabs her hand.* Bloom: *angry* ENOUGH! Yah! *Bloom toss Mitzi at the ground. Mitzi gets up and dusts herself.* Mitzi: You think those people are safe? *Darma and Sally are also tossed to the ground where Mitzi is.* Mitzi: *cocky* So, Winx, let me know when you wanna have another go. Scene: Park Entrance *A news crew are in front of the entrance, recording on the what is happening.* Reporter: For several hours now, dozens of people have been trapped in Gardenia Park. According to witnesses, they were attacked by the Winx and other fairies. The million dollar question now is: were we too quick to trust the Winx? *The Winx, minus Bloom, fly up to surround Darma, Sally and Mitzi. The Dark Fairies are unfazed, continuing to appear smug.* Mitzi: *taunting* Come on, tired already? *Just as Tecna, Flora and Stella were about to attack them, Bloom stops them.* Bloom: Wait! Tecna: Huh? *Tecna dispels her magic.* Bloom: Remember what our strongest power is! It's the heart of the people, right? It's them that we need to think about now! Adults and children, let's win back their trust! Follow me! *Bloom flies up and has Stella join her while the others protect the civilians from the Dark Fairies. Mitzi and her friends face off Bloom and Stella in the air.* Mitzi: *annoyed* Haven't you had enough?! *They attack Bloom and Stella.* Mitzi, Darma and Sally: Hiiyah! Bloom: Dragon Heart! *Bloom launches her spell at the the Dark Fairies. The Dark Fairies redirect her spell, causing it to land onto the ground, setting it ablaze. Below, the civilians panic and Flora magically opens a tunnel through some bushes, while Musa and Layla carry some away from the fire. Flora then directs the others to safety.* Flora: Here! *Roxy directs the civilians as well.* Roxy: That way! *Bloom blasts the Dark Fairies once more. They can feel their powers diminishing. Mitzi imbues her hands with magic again.* Mitzi: What's happening? It's like our power is deteriorating! Huu-argh! *She tries to blast the Winx again. Layla and Musa join Bloom.* Bloom: Let's combine our therapeutic powers and win back the hearts of the people. *The three join hands.* Bloom: Strength of Life! Layla: Spirit of Courage! Musa: Bright Heart! *They combine their powers. A little girl and her mother goes through the tunnel. The little girl points at the fairies. She points at the Dark Fairies first.* Girl: Look mom! Those are the bad ones! *She then points at Musa, Layla and Bloom.* Girl #4: And those are the good ones! Roxy: Come on! *Flora points at the tunnel for two more civilians..* Flora: Here. Man #7: No one has any doubt who the good ones are and who the bad ones are, miss! *Flora is happy to here that. Mitzi grunts, seeing as her magic is almost completely gone. Sally tries to create magic as well but fails.* Mitzi: D'ARGH!! My magic, I can't feel it anymore! *Roxy continues to direct the crowd to safety as she watches Sally, Mitzi and Darma completely lose their magic.* Roxy: For each person who believes in the Winx, the power of our enemies decreases! *Without magic to support their flight, Sally, Mitzi and Darma start to plummet to the crowd.* Musa: Look! Bloom: Dragon Wing! *Bloom's spell allows them to land safely onto the ground. Mitzi and her friends revert to normal.* Bloom: Once again, the heart of the people was our greatest ally. *The three girls get up and look confused.* Mitzi: Hey, what am I doing here? Huh? Stella: It'll take too long to explain, right now, we have to be somewhere. *Musa looks a little unsure.* Musa: Hmm... Scene: Wedding Ceremony Hall *The wedding ceremony is just about to finish.* Ordain: You may kiss the bride. *Jason and his wife kiss. The audience claps.* Scene: Dining Hall *The Winx and Specialists head to tables.* Stella: Guys, look at this! *Musa leans against a table, looking a little disappointed. Jason approaches her.* Jason: The look on your face says it all, Musa. Musa: *softly* It does? Jason: Yes, and maybe I should have noticed earlier. Musa: Would that have made any difference? Jason: I don't think so. But I should've been clear with you to avoid any misunderstandings. Musa: I completely misread the situation. I'm so sorry Jason, I feel so stupid! *She walks away quickly. Jason stops her.* Jason: Musa! My heart belongs to the girl I married, but as far as I'm concerned, nothing's changed between us! I promised I'd make you a successful singer and I will. You got so much talent and I'm honored to able to work with you and call you a friend. Musa: *appreciative* Thanks, Jason. Jason: I'd love to hear you sing right now but I completely understand if you'd rather not. *He walks off. Musa and Andy, Rio and Mark perform on stage.* Ending Narrator: In the next episode, love and spells, a mixture that Alfea fairies know very well. The Winx form their own rock band, and a new, fantastic adventure begins for the girls. But who will be entrusted with the magic White Circle while the Winx are onstage? Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts